The Fall of Heroes
by LunaPendragon18
Summary: An ominous message brings Deku's first year at UA to a heinous end. The villains' powers continue to grow as they snuff out one hero after the other. Can Deku and the remaining UA students reclaim the world the villains destroyed? or has Deku's dream of becoming the Symbol of Hope been extinguished before the flame could even be ignited? Season 4 & some manga spoilers.
1. The End

The end began with what a dream… no not a dream… a memory- a memory of a forgotten age. The moment, years before his birth, when Izuku Midoriya's destiny began to be written. A dreadfully silent moment, engulfed in darkness and betrayal. The scene was painfully familiar to Midorija, each detail and sensation so vividly portrayed as if he himself had lived in this moment. In someway, through One for All, he might actually have. Two men, their faces lost to the sands of time were before him, one forced upon his knees, his frame small and sickly. His arms, simply bones coated in flesh, were gripping at another arm trust upon his face. The owner of the arm stood tall and proud and arrogant before his weaker brother, unaware of the gears this one action would set in motion. This was the moment All for One would bring One for All into existence.

Deku had witnessed this moment countless times, engraving every minute detail into his mind, but just as the many other times he could do nothing but silently watch, his limbs and mouth non-existent within the plane.

In many ways this was the same as the countless times he'd had this dream. In one way it was totally changed.

The younger brother's lips began to move where before they never had and a hoarse voice reached Deku's ears.

"Run Izuku Midoriya, you must not fall here!"

Midoriya bounced to his feet as if Kaminari's electricity was running through his system. His mind was racing, his heart was pounding. A cold sweat trickled down his spine as he reached out into the darkness of his room. The First's words, barely a whisper were deafening within his mind, dread of unknown origin froze his blood as with shaking hands he felt the cold bite of the glass that protected the fire alarm alarm. Without hesitation he punched through it, the glass cutting at his already scarred knuckles, his room flashed red and the alarm instantly erupting finally washing out the voice in his mind. But the cold running through him intensified as he forced himself out of him room.

The corridor of the second floor boy's dormitory was awash with light, the emergency exit arrows brightly illuminating the path to safety. If possible the alarm even louder here as deku looked left and right, the doors on either side of him creaked open. Tokoyami emerged first, bare chested and in black pyjama bottoms.

"Midorya, what is going on?" he yelled over the alarm.

"We need to wake everyone up!" he yelled without explanation, knocking on Mineta's door.

Tokoyami, without hesitation began to do the same on Aoyama's, the seriousness in Midoriya's eyes told him this was no time for questions.

"_Qu'est-ce qui se passe_?" mumbled Aoyama, finally opening his door, rubbing his eyes, his nightcap askew as a shadow fell upon him from behind.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami commanded, pulling the startled Aoyama towards him as his shadowy quirk shot past him colliding with a body. The intruder made a surprised yelp followed by a crashing sound as both boys, Aoyami now awake, reversed towards Deku, Mineta cowering slightly near his calves, his satin pjs shining slightly in the emergency lights.

The two were looking into Mineta's room, cautiously moving away.

"Not good, not good. Bossman is going to have my head!" a slightly shrill voice emerged from Deku's room.

"Not if we have his head first!" The same voice said, this time coming from Mineta's room.

Midorya were stoney as Tokoyami and Aoyama stood beside him, his eyes darting between the four rooms, There was movement within each one.

"W-why are th-they here!" yelled Mineta, gripping Midoriya's leg.

"The league of Villains." Hissed Midoriya, as, in near perfect synchronisation the same man, in a black and gray full body suit, emerged from each dorm room.

"Nope! Wrong!" cackled on.

"We are no upgraded to lieutenants of the 'Paranormal Liberation Front.'" chided another.

"Will you boys be good and come with us with no more trouble?" one asked.

However, before any one of them could even think of a response and explosion from one of the upper floors caused the building to shake.

"Or maybe not, I don't care." Another one laughed.

The battle for Heights Alliance had begun.

**And that's the first chapter to what I hope is an awesome fanfic! Now I know i warned in the synopsis but please be careful when reading as there are spoilers from the manga (up until the Endeavour Agency Arc). But other then that I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'll try update ASAP and feel free to drop a review- I always love to heard from you guys! -LunaPendragon**


	2. Hostages

"What should we do, Midoriya?" whispered Tokoyami as he urged Dark Shadow to cover his bare chest and the rest of his body.

There was a crash from another part of the building.

"W-we can take him!" opted Mineta, pulling off two spheres from his head with aggressively shaky hands.

"The brussel sprout caused us extra trouble." One of the Twice replicas before them said.

"Naughty boy! pushed the fire alarm when there was no fire!"

"I got expelled from school for doing that once!"

"No you didn't!"

"You didn't go to school!"

"Woke all the little heroes up, made them a lot harder to catch."

Deku bit the inside of his mouth, so the First's words _had_ been a warning.

"We need to make sure the others are okay." Midoriya whispered.

"We've all got our Provisional Hero's licenses now, this will not be a repeat of the Training Camp." Warned Tokoyami.

"One vs One this will be _tres_ easy, too!" Aoyama agreed.

"Oh! But we are the villains! Did you expect us to fight fair?" Twice observed as his copies agreed with him. Within a blink of an eye, standing before them were now 25 copies of Twice. Both Aoyama and Mineta yelped in surprise.

"Midoriya I know you are worried about the others but we must escape and regroup."

"You're right…" reluctantly agreed the green haired boy. "How's Dark Shadow?"

"Struggling, but I've got him reigned in- for now."

The group of Twice began to advance towards the boys, blocking their route to the stairs and their only access to the others.

"Mineta, can you start leaving those things on the ground?" Deku whispered as he tried to scan their surroundings, their backs almost touching the wall behind them… no not wall- a window!

"Aoyama aim your nazal laser at them!" He yelled as green electricity began to crackle across his knuckles, he wouldn't even need 5% for this job.

The boy only hesitated for a moment before doing what Deku ordered, the bright white light of the laser was blinding, causing a number of the replicas to cover their eyes, while others staggered towards the heroes, only to get stuck to the ground by Mineta's balls.

Deku turned and crashed his fist through the window, more splinters of glass ripped at his skin. Tokoyami grabbed onto his elbow and Aoyama's, while Mineta clamped to his leg as, without a word, he jumped out of the now shattered window. For a moment, as the cold night air hit Deku's face time stood still and the true severity of the situation gripped at him.

Alliance Heights was on fire. Smoke erupted from class A-'1's dorm while vines spread across another. Shrieks filled the night accompanied by the sound of crashing stone as one of the upper year dorms in the distance began to collapse. Further back, Deku could see individuals running into the woods surrounding UA, others were engaged in combat, fighting replicas of Twice or some unfamiliar villains. One thing was painfully clear at that moment however, UA, the school that created heroes, was losing to the villains.

Midoriya's thoughts were interrupted when gravity caught hold of them, but Tokoyami willed Dark Shadow to change its shape into something that resembled wings and the group glided to the ground, merging into the shadows as they landed. Tokoyami pushed them against the wall, Dark Shadow obscuring them from view as one of the Twice replicas stuck out his head, scanning the horizon for them but seeing nothing.

"It's another attack!" cried Mineta as he frantically looked around him. "Where are all the pros!?"

"Probably being preoccupied by the worst of the League... erm... Paranormal Front?" whispered Midoriya, as he scootched to the side of the building. There were yells from the upper floors as his classmates continued to fight but at the entrance another small group of Twice replicas waited for stragglers. However it seemed their precaution was unneeded as the door remained closed as it had before they had retired that evening.

Of course the front door would have been the hardest way to escape! Even reaching the ground level would have been a feat! Midoriya brought the floorplan of the dorms to the front of his mind. If he remembered right it was only him and his three escapees who had dorms on the second floor, all the others, even the girls, were found on the higher levels making escape all the more difficult!

"We need to get the others..." Midoriya began, his mind thinking through strategies and best courses of action. But his words were blocked when he felt something that smelled like roses press against his mouth, against his back he felt something strangely soft.

"Hush Deku it's me!" a voice whispered in his ear, his eyes widening in recogninstion.

"Hagakure!" whispered Aoyama.

"And she's naked! Midoriya is so lucky to have her soft, bare body pressed against his own!" fumed Mineta, his fear of the situation lost.

Under normal circumstances this realisation would have caused Deku's face to burn red but instead he nodded his head and Hagakure released her hand from his mouth. He turned to her general direction, she didn't even leave a shadow.

"How did you escape?!" he quickly whispered, as they entered deeper into the shadow of Dark Shadow's cover.

"I'm here too." Whispered another voice from behind Mineta, causing him to jump.

"Tsuyu!" Midoriya exclaimed, "You got out too!"

"I've been working on my camouflage, as you know." Was her brief explanation.

"And I'm the queen of stealth." Piped in Hagakure

"Yes... you are right! In such situations your Quirks are ideal for a swift and unnoticed escape." He muttered, putting his hand to his chin.

"Are any of the others out?" Tokoyami enquired, talking over Midoriya's muttering.

Tsuyu's face fell as she shook her head.

"We managed to put up a little fight thanks to the fire alarm getting us into the corridors."

"But in the girls' dorms we were only 2 per floor, the numbers were against us. Jiro led them away for me to escape."

"And Momo covered me so I could try to find a teacher." explained Tsuyu, "but.." she simply gestured at the chaos of the dormitories round them. Finding a teacher would have been impossible.

"But what of our fellow boys?"

"It's no good." Hagakure continued, "Jiro said something about hostages… resistance on the other floors and there would be... You know..."

"We are doomed!" shouted Mineta, earning him a whack on the head from Tsuyu, instantly silencing him.

"What are you thinking, Midoriya?" She questioned.

Internally he was wondering what had happened to the rest, the fire in the upper floors was either from Kacchan or Todoroki, but if there were hostages his classmates wouldn't risk fighting, not even Kacchan. Was Uraraka okay? She and Ashido would be a formidable duo but he couldn't help but worry for her safely, the numbers were not in their favour.

Deku felt a blonk on the head as something hard and fast made contact with his forehead. He cursed, getting distracted now would not only get him caught but his friends as well!

He raised his head, body instantly falling into a fighting position as he tried to find the source of the attack. Even in the dim light, on the outskirts of the forest he could make out a pair of fmailair blood-shot eyes.

"Aizawa-sensei!" he stuttered, confused as his dishevelled teacher gestured for them to come towards him.

"We're safe!" cheered Mineta, punching the air and making to run towards the teacher but the latter gave him a stern look that stopped him in his tracks, and openly sighing, the Pro pointed in the direction of the window. Mineta was going to make a rookie mistake, if one of the Twices in the window saw him, not only would his location be discovered but so would Aizawa's! Slow and steady would be the only way to win this race.

**And that's chapter 2! What did you guys think? Thanks so much for reading and feel free to drop a review, I love to hear from you guys! Until the next update- LundaPendragon.**


	3. Take Over

"Aizawa-sensei you came to help us!" cried Mineta as he finally clung to the teacher after much slow crawling and back glances.

"This could have ended badly!" He scolded the small group, "I might have been a Villain with a shifting Quirk and you all would have instantly been caught!"

"But you are not a villain right? And what would you have had them do, hmmm? What sensei? I wanna know!" A lilac head appeared from behind the teacher. "I'm here too!"

"Nejire-senpai!" Exclaimed Tsuyu, not even trying to hide her relief.

"A-and I'm here too…" A small, whispered voice wafted over them.

"Eri-chan!" exclaimed Deku, falling to one knee as the young girl ran into his arms, she was shaking slightly as the flames in the distance reflected in her wide, frightened eyes. Blood was splattered across her pink night dress and Deku instantly felt guilty that, in the crisis, he had forgotten about the young girl.

"Are you hurt?!" He exclaimed, looking her over and trying to find the source of the blood.

"Calm yourself Midoriya, the blood isn't hers." Snapped Aizawa, directing his eyes back to the class 1-A dorm, keeping an eye out for both escapees and villains.

"Aizawa-sensei got shot, and his Quirk isn't working." Explained Nejire.

"I have to assume I got shot with the same thing Mirio did." Grunted the older man, subconsciously grasping at his upper arm were Deku know saw a hastily wrapped piece of material.

"Sacre Bleu!" Cried Aoyama, "What are we to do now?!"

"Be quiet." Ordered Aizawa

"We need to get the others out," Began Deku but Nejire held his shoulder.

"They've probably got Mirio and Tamaki too," She began, "But we have to think this through. If we had Aizawa-sensei's Quirk we might stand a chance, but this is bad. We are unprepared and outnumbered."

"So what do you expect us to do?!" Loudly, whispered Deku, causing her to flinch but the older student did not let go of him. "We cannot just leave everyone in there!"

"Midoriya calm yourself and assess the situation." Aizawa's voice was stern. "This was no spontaneous attack, this was planned and organised. They attacked the the teacher's facility first with their strongest fighters, they sent numbers to overwhelm the Hero Department students, they are using fear to keep the other students in place. The school has been taken over. "

"It's honestly a miracle so many of your class got away." Admitted Nejire.

"Midoriya pulled the fire alarm before the attack, when they appeared most of us were already out of our rooms, we could put up more of a fight." Explained Tokoyami.

"Why did you pull the alarm? Did you know of the attack in someway?" Bounced Nejire, eagerly.

"Ask questions later. " Growled Aizawa, "We need to get Eri-chan out of here. She was one of their targets."

Midoryia felt her grip on his leg tighten. "Nejire and Aizawa helped me, but Aizawa got shot and his Quirk is acting funny… I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault Eri." Said Aizawa, calmly, "but we have to get out of here, they will probably be checking the woods soon."

"But where can we go?" Asked Nejire, "The school has been totally over run!"

"Wait, Aizawa-Sensei! You can't expect us to leave while the others are still in there?!" Blurted out Deku.

"Midoriya!" Growled Aiwaza, finally turning to face the boy, within his tired eyes, the young teen saw something he had never seen in his teacher's eyes before- desperation. "I am a _Pro_! Do you think I want to leave my students behind? Don't you think I want to jump in and rescue them? But right now I'm as helpless as a baby and if you lot are the only ones I can save right now I am not losing you to some half-baked plan!"

"But Sen…"

"No buts! Do you not care for Eri after all that trouble you went through to save her from the Yakuza? Do you want her to fall into the League's hands? Think! They might already have the anti-quirk drug, so why would they target her specifically? Because their stock is limited, and after using it on me they'll be more desperate for more! Do you want Eri to go through that again?"

Deku looked down to his bare feet at his teacher's biting words and he felt Eri nuzzle her face into his leg. Eraser Head was right, he couldn't let this young girl go through all that again.

"We feel the same way, Midoriya." He felt an invisible hand press on his shoulder.

"Live to fight another day." Agreed Tokoyami.

Aizawa carefully rose to look at all his pupils. "We _will_ free them." He stated.

"I could stay behind and see what happens, my forte _is_ reconnaissance." Piped in Hagakure.

"No." Aizawa sternly shook his head. " We must evaluate our numbers and counter plan. Reconnaissance only after we regroup."

"But where can we go?" Tsuyu asked. "My family is close but I do not want to bring the League to their door."

"We must assume that the League has the police force occupied as well." Nejire raised her hand to her chin, giving the impression of thought. "Or else they or other Pros would have arrived by now."

"The principle already had countermeasures for this." Explained Aizawa, picking up Eri, and carrying her on his back, gesturing with his head for the others to follow him and stay quiet. "He kept this location secret from all of us, I actually learnt about it from one of his Messenger Mice as I made my way to the dorm."

"Messenger Mice?!" Squeaked Deku in surprise.

"But how do you know the message is from the principle?" Nejire enquired, "What if the villains have a Quirk that can communicate or control animals?"

"Because inside he included something only we members of the staff would know."

"And what's that?"

"What species the principle really is."

After that little revelation the group walked in relative silence, the January air was so frigid they could even see Hagakure's breath. Aoyama handed her his robe, having realised that in the 2 degrees forest the girl was walking totally in the nude.

"The mouse said that the entrance should be somewhere…"

Aizawa instantly stopped, and raised his hand, the group behind him stopping just as quickly. A few meters in front of them they could hear voices.

"Where did those brats run off too!?" Yelled a woman, followed by a loud growling sound. "They definitely ran this way."

She was answered by another growl and a lot of branch breaking.

"Hey looking for me?" A low, gravely voice washed over the area like fog.

"Ectoplasm-sensei!" Gasped Mineta, causing Aoyama to stuff his nightcap into the shorter boy's mouth.

"He's a Pro! Forget the pipsqueaks, he's high on the hit list!" And the pounding of feet vanished into the distance.

Aizawa had his eyes closed, carefully listening to make sure the coast was clear before slowly leading them to another part of the forest.

"Wow!" Gasped Hagakure, "I didn't know there were any graves here!"

It was more a grave marker then a grave- a tall slab of stone, a bouquet of wilted flowers were crushed before it, as if someone had intentionally trampled all over them.

Deku cautiously walked towards it, squinting his eyes to read the engraving in the darkness.

"Who was Takeru Watanabe?" Tsuyu reading it a lot more easily with her nightvision frog eyes.

"It sounds familiar…"

"That was the name of UA's first principle, you might know him as…"

"Zodiac!" Exclaimed Midoriya, suddenly remembering, "The first registered Pro!"

"Well that would explain his grave." Nodded Tokoyami, " But it's soon dawn and Dark Shadow's cover will disappear with it and I don't see how this will help us..."

"Was there any other clues?" Asked Nejire, kneeling beside Deku and running her hand along the grave's edge, as if looking for a secret lever.

"Yes…" And with a slight reluctance, Aizawa lowered Eri to the ground and, as the girl jumped off, he began to tap the gravestone in a number of long and short taps.

"Sensei do you want the villains to find us!?" Panicked Mineta.

"That's Morse code!" Observed Tsuyu.

"What is he saying?" Aoyama asked.

"Plus Ultra." Was the teacher's response, standing when he had finished.

Aizawa stopped for a second and a crack appeared upon the tomb's surface.

"EEEEK! We are going to get cursed!" Squealed Hagakure but the crack quickly and silently began to widen until, at the base of the tomb, s flight of cement stairs appeared before them, leading them into the depths.

**HI! So that's another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to drop a review :D Took awhile to get this published because of exams but should get a few more chapters published soon ;) -LunaPendragon**


	4. Pieces

The instant the last member of their small group took their first step down, the tomb entrance behind them swiftly closed, presumably returning to its original appearance. They stood in a moment of darkness, the only two remotely seeing anything were Tsuyu and Tokoyami but then a stream of lights switched on, leading them further down.

"What is this place?" Gasped Nejire.

"I've got an idea." Admitted Aizawa but left it at that as he led the way, Eri walking cautiously behind him.

And they began to descend, deeper and deeper, one step after another to the promised refuge.

"Sacre bleu!" Gasped Aoyama, as he took his last step and entered the wide chamber like something once drawn in a comic book. It was high roofed and stalactites and stalagmites protruded from their respective areas as if to meet each other. One whole wall seemed to be made of multiple large screens before which an equally as impressive keyboard was erected. A number of old fashioned cars and motorcycles were neatly parked in a corner further away, while in another was a semicircle of display mannequins, each one showing a slightly altered version of the same caped midnight blue latex body suit.

Huddling in small groups, most in charred and dirtied clothing and anguished, frightened looks on their faces where the shockingly small number of students that had managed to escape.

Deku's mouth was agape, muttering to himself, his arms moving as if writing on invisible paper. "Zodiac's lair from when he worked as a vigilante before heroes became legal! Its location is one of the many secrets he took with him to the grave! It would make sense, strategically speaking, that he would build UA close to his headquarters…."

"Aizawa! I'm so glad you managed to escape!" A gravelly voice called, catching the attention of the rest of the group.

"Ectoplasm-Sensei! You escaped this villains!" Exclaimed Hagakure, wrapping the dressing gown around her more tightly.

"Well actually…"

"That was one of your clones, wasn't it? Am I right? Am I right?" Nejire eagerly jumped in.

"Yes, I've been trying to lead the students here while luring the villains away."

"Did any of the other Pros arrive?" Enquired Aizawa, trying to gain a grasp on the situation.

"When the dorms were established it seems the Principle ensured that Recovery Girl and Cementose were moved to this refuge in the case such a situation ever arose."

Aizawa nodded his head. "Cementose would ensure only students and staff could enter this place while Recovery Girl would be ready to treat the injured, I'd expect no less from the principle."

"And with you here that makes four of us in total." Summed up Ectoplasm.

"What!" Mineta's head darted between the two pros, "Only four Pros escaped the League!"

"They turned the whole student body into hostages. Dabi, Toga, Spinner, even Shigaraki appeared at the Staff's dormitory."

"We assume they attacked there to weaken our forces as well as acquire Eri."

"You were injured?"

"Shot, and my Quirk hasn't been working."

"That's a real blow, without your Quirk getting close to any of the League's top brass will be problematic…"

"Is this all that escaped from class 1-A of the Hero's course?" A bored voice droned in.

"Shinsho!" Exclaimed Deku finally stopping his mumbling. "I'm glad you managed to get away."

"Got a few of my General Study classmates out but I was hoping more of the Hero Course would have made it out."

"We were hit hard." Tsuyu's shoulders slumped further as she spoke. Deku clenched his fists so tightly it hurt as he remembered the friends he had abandoned.

"What of the other departments?" Nejire enquired as her eyes ran cross the groups for faces she'd recognise.

"Got a couple of Support students and Hero Course students from other years, I didn't see anyone from the management department but everyone here is pretty battered, they caught us totally off guard."

"I don't see anyone from my year, they must have targeted the third years particularly badly, knowing that we posed the biggest threat from the hero course students." Nejire's voice fell, "If I weren't having a slumber party with Eri I would be fighting besides Mirio and Tamaki right now."

"Or captured alongside them." Pointed out Mineta, earning him a tongue slap from Tsuyu.

"I actually think your group has the biggest number of students from one class." Observed Shinsho.

"That's because our dear friend Midoriya menaged to warn us before they attacked." Aoyama declared, patting the green haired boy fondly, Deku not appreciating the turn the conversation had taken, how could he explain a dream had warned him?

"How did you know?" Shinsho asked, in a slightly less monotonous voice, just the question he was dreading.

"W-well …. Y-you see… Erm…" Deku began to stumble trying to come up with an excuse.

"I got it!" A voice excitedly yelled, causing a number of the sitting students to cower and shriek in surprise.

"The Support students have been trying to figure out how to use these old fangled computers." Explained Ectoplasm as he led Aizawa towards the computers, not sure what else to do, the teenagers followed the teachers. "If this is the first principal's HQ, we assumed he should have a way of seeing into the school from here or at least of hacking the school cameras."

"It seems Hatsume also joined our little group of refugees." Murmured Tokoyami as the pink haired girl turned to face them. It seemed even in her pajamas, she was ready to do some tinkering in what looked like dangeries and a multipurpose pocket knife tucked haphazardly behind her ear. If she usually slept with that or if that was something she had picked up in the HQ, Deku didn't know but she was most definitely the only one smiling in this whole room.

"Oh this baby is just marvelous! It's so vintage it's giving me chills! It's like a time port…"

"You managed to link the cameras to the screens?" Aizawa interrupted her, too impatient to listen to her rambling.

"Easy as pie!" She chimed, pressing a button without even looking.

The screens slowly faded out of black and the images they showed sent chills down to the pits of everyone's stomachs.

Utter chaos and destruction.

Blue flames were ranging around the dorms, blocking the path of anyone else trying to escape into the forest. One monitor showed the sky was an ominous blood red and General Studies students were being restrained in their dorms. Each scene showed a different area. On one they could see the third year Hero Course students being carried on the shoulders of four villains that could use gigantism. They were tossed over their shoulders like potato sacks, unmoving, eyes closed. Nejire took in a sharp gasp as she saw Mirio and Tamaki amongst the students and for once she was totally silent. A few of the other screens showed similar scenes of mostly students in different states of discomfort and injury, some hobbling, other bleeding, none-unscratched.

"They will notice the cameras soon enough." Pointed out Ectoplasm. "We should use this to deduce the situation and their numbers."

But Deku was scanning the screens for his friends.

There they were! They were being filed out of the dorm, not only in handcuffs but an individual Twice replica stood on either side of each student, their mouths were gagged and their feet were tied to the ones in front of them.

"Careful with this lot!' One of the replicas in the lead was yelling. "Shigaraki wants to deal with this class personally."

"But we are missing one on the hit list!" Another replica countered.

"He's bound to have a plan for if that brat escaped."

Deku gulped rather loudly, his instincts telling him he was the the escaped person from their hit list. But his eyes continued to follow his classmates as he mentally assessed their conditions. Kacchan and Todoroki were out cold, blood seeping from the sides of their heads, and being carried on the back of two of the replicas. Uraraka had a number of burns that looked like, during the struggle, she might have been hit by some of Mina's acid. Lida's glasses were cracked but that didn't stop him from turning to look at his classmates around him. The class president, even tied up, trying to keep track of his wards.

"Hatsume can you also hack into the news programs?" Ectoplasm was aking as Deku's eyes fell on the last screen. This was a room he didn't recognise, with tall oak bookcases stacked with books whose print was too small to read though the video. However the people on the screen he recognised all too well. Dabi, Toga, Spinner, Mr Compress accompanied with a man in glasses, another with a fur lined hood that obscured his face and another with a burn-like scar. The group was just casually lounging against the bookcases, totally at ease, Toga was even smiling as she pulled out the books and tossed them aside without even glancing at their titles.

The source of their triumphant feel was hog tied in the centre. All the Pro teachers- Midnight, Present Mike, Sniper, Vlad King and a whole other lot of teachers Deku had barely ever seen were carefully tied and incapicitated in a way that prevented them from using their quirks. In the forefront of the groups were the Principal and All Might, both looking as if a cat had literally dragged them in. The man pacing before them, waving his arms and looking just a disheveled, Deku nearly didn't recognise. If possible Shigaraki looked even more insane without all those bizarre hands covering his body- his eyes were wide and thick veins painfully visible, spit collected at the side of his mouth as he continued to speak at his reluctant audience.

"How did he get so many followers in such a small time? If the news footage is accurate Musutafu was attacked by an army of villains! And it isn't just numbers, these are well trained, the Pros on the outside are having trouble and they are advancing towards Tokyo surprisingly efficiently!" Ectoplasm was contemplating. "Hitsume could you access the sound to that screen please?

"Oh with the capabilities of this baby that's going to be too easy!" She cheered pressing at buttons so quickly Midoriya couldn't even see her fingers move.

"We know that you know where the brat and the other Pros are!" Shigaraki's voice boomed out of the speakers, startling everyone into silence. "Be a good dog and tell me where they are!"

"I assure you that I am not a dog." Nodded the Principle, tilting his head, "Or am I?"

Shigaraki, without hesitation, slapped Nezu across the face with the back of his hand.

"Enough of your games!" He growled, "I've got almost 500 of your precious students relying on my mercy, would you like me to start picking them off?"

"Shigaraki calm yourself please…" All Might tried to reason, earning him a swift punch in the stomach.

"I don't want to hear a word from you. It's because your precious heir ran off that I've had to go through all this extra trouble. I want to kill him, decompose him right before your sunken out eyes!"

Coughing out blood All Might looked back up at his captor a new, more defiant look in his eyes. "That boy… Midoriya has the blood of a real hero in his veins, he will stop you."

Shigaraki cackled manickly, "And you think I'm scared of a little half-baked inheritor? All-for-One told me all about you and the boy and One-for-All, he's nowhere close to my…"

"Boss!" Suddenly Mr Compress's masked face filled the entire screen, "These cameras are still operational, they may still be able to hack these even is the survelinece room is under our command. "

"Send the order to destroy them." Calmly, turning to face the camera. "Izuku Midoriya have you been watching me all this time?" As Shigaraki spoke, across the screens villains began to motion as if they were receiving orders from an ear piece and their attention turned to the cameras. "Isn't it kinda rude of a hero to eavesdrop?"

One by one the screens began to began to flicker into static.

"Bring me the girl."

The screen showing class 1-A showed a struggle but that too turned to static before anything else could be seen.

"Midoriya, what is he talking about?" Tsuyu asked, turning her attention from the screen to her classmate.

"Heir? Inheritor? What does it all mean?" Tokoyami was also asking.

"The guy is just nuts and has a bone to pick with Midoriya, ain't that right?" Mineta was saying. But all these words got no response from the boy, his eyes physically unable to look away from the screen as a new figure was dragged into the screen by her hair, kicking and struggling.

"Deku?" Eri's small voice was just sharp enough to make him kneel down and pull her small body towards his, forcing her to look away from the screen his eyes could not leave as Uraraka was forced to kneel before the camera and the shine of a gun appeared within Shigaraki's hand.

"Uraraka!" Shrieked Toru as she saw her friend's beaten face appear on the screen, a bruise already forming on her usually rosey cheeks, she spat at Shigaraki's feet, earning her a hit with the hilt of the gun before it's barrel was pushed against her temple.

"Don't think I won't blow her brains out here and now." He mused, playing with the trigger beneath his finger. "Actually I might do it now."

And he did!

Uraraka flinched and have an involuntary 'eeep' causing the teachers on the screen began to squirm as the small group of viewers shrieked, Toru fell to the ground in tears.

"Oh she got lucky!" Laughed Shigaraki, "An empty cartilage!- whose gun is this? Sniper's?- Then I'm going to take that as a sign- you have one hour Midoriya Izuku, you and all the Pros and Hero Course students with you have one hour to present yourself before me or else next time I promise you it will be loded."

And he turned his back to the camera and, as if on cue, the scene flickered to static.

Eri was crying into his shirt, her tears warm against the chill that had filled Deku's body. His classmates were shaking at what unfolded before them.

"Midoriya Izuku!" Aizawa's uncharacteristically aggressive voice forced Deku to look up, his usually calm demeanor was replaced with one almost as insane as Shigaraki, like a mother bear whose cub had just been toyed with. "Explain everything, now!"

**And that's another one! What do you think? Drop a review- I always love to hear your opinions. I'll try update ASAP- LundaPendragon**


	5. Secrets

"I can't believe this!" Mineta shrieked, pulling balls off his head much in the same way a person would bite their nails when they were anxious. "You have All Might's Quirk!"

"I've got to admit, Midoriya, this is quite unprecedented." Tokoyami crossed his arms, while the rest of the small group remained silent, contemplating his words.

Deku had told them everything- how he'd got his Quirk from All Might, his weird dream vision from the First, even how he was expected to manifest another 6 Quirks.

"Fascinating!" Jumped in Nejire, putting her face uncomfortably close to his, "A Quirk that not only can be transferred between people but that can accumulate data and Quirks!"

"It's almost as impressive as one of my babies!" Jumped in Hitsume from the other side.

"I know I once said your Quirk was like All Might's but to think it actually was…" Tsuyu's voice trailed off.

Ectoplasm turned to the other teacher, "If what he says is true, that would explain the problems he had in the beginning of his training, and those dark webs that appeared recently."

"I'm not lying." Whispered Midoriya, still unable to look at them.

"And how can we believe you now?!" Shrieked Mineta, "You've been lying to us all year!"

"But that was because All Might asked him too, _correct?"_ Aoyama reasoned.

"But keeping this secret might have put the rest of us in more danger... " Relculantly said Hagakure.

"And only the principle, Gran Torino, Recovery Girl and Naomasa Tsukauchi know?" Ectoplasm confirmed.

"A-and Kacchan." Deku added.

"I- I believe Deku!" Chimed in Eri, her tears had stopped and she had her fists clenched as she nodded her head repeatedly. "Deku saved me, he's a hero…"

"But that doesn't change the fact that he lied!" Mineta was shouting hysterically now, the events of that morning finally taking their toll.

Aizawa took a step towards the boy and in that moment all fell silent, Midoriya didn't even know what to expect from his homeroom teacher- anger, betrayal, sadness?

"I've said it countless times that you had to earn my trust…" Deku flinched at the words, he hadn't done anything to earn that trust, and now he had sent it flying out of reach. "But it seems you were carrying a heavier burden than I could ever have imagined."

Deku looked up, startled at the older man's words. His face was the usual calmness that had brought class 1-A so much comfort and faith throughout the past few months. "Thank you Midoriya, for finally trusting us to carry this burden with you."

"Though it is strange that you told Bakugo your secret first." Tokoyami observed.

"That's true, I would have bet good money it would have been Lida or Uraraka." Agreed Hagakure, laughing slightly.

"Sensei, this is a touching and all… but we've got less than 45 minutes until Shigaraki's deadline, what are we going to do?" Said Shinsho, who had listened silently to the whole discussion.

"_You_ are going to do nothing." Aizawa sternly ordered.

"But Sen…" But Aizawa's glare silenced him.

"He specified Pros and students from the Hero Course. Although you have been training to join the Hero Course you aren't registered in the system as one yet."

Deku hit his fist against his palm. "That's right! They probably have access to all our data so they know who's missing and who's captured."

"You're going to be our trump card to the outside, lead the rest of the students out of here and inform the Pros outside of our situation." Aizawa ordered. "They'll need all the information they can get and with your training you'll be the only one remotely capable of protecting Eri"

"I'm going with the boy who looks like you?" Eri looked up at Aizawa.

"It might have been a mistake from Shigaraki's side but he didn't say we need to take you with us. So we are going to take you as far away from them as we can."

"And how will we do that from here?" Shinsho enquired.

"The principle made sure that you weren't just being led to a deadend when you were led here." From behind Cementoss and Recovery Girl made their slow progress towards them. "Just as I can open the path here I can also open a path to the coast, the villains shouldn't have made it that far east yet."

"The aim in this situation is to minimise casualties," Grunted Ectoplasm. "It runs my blood dry that we are giving those fiends what they want…"

"But what if we do…." Deku's voice trailed off.

"Midoiya haven't you been listening to the conversation?" Nejire tilted her head.

"No… I mean… I've got a plan."

The sun had risen to reveal a sky drowning in clouds. Deku and his small group of heroes made their way towards the main campus of UA, the sign had been bent out of shape and holes had been punched through the walls, in just a few hours the school for heroes had been reduced to shambles. Broken glass was scattered everywhere, the jeers of celebrating man and woman erupted from all around. Some had already spotted the heroes' small march, and began spitting and throwing things in their direction.

"Let me at them!" One yelled.

"Down with the heroes!"

"Fakes."

"Not a very pleasant greeting." Observed Aoyama, scooching closer to Deku.

"Keep calm everyone." Aizawa warned them, "The lives of the other students is at stake. Midoriya, are you ready for this?"

Deku looked down at his scarred knuckles, the result of all his training and fighting was all for this one moment.

"Don't fret Midoriya," Whispered Hagakure, "I've got your back."

"R-right."

"You lot took your sweet time getting here." An overly relaxed voice greeted them, leaning against the front door, that was wide open, was Dabi, his turquoise eyes scanning the small group, the smell of fire wafting off him. "The boss man wanted to shoot your little friends about a hundred times by now."

"We are all here." Confirmed Recovery Girl, wadling towards the young man.

"Where's the little brat and the invisible girl?"

"I'm here!" Chimed Hagakure from behind Deku, he felt her jumping up and down behind him but, being completely naked no one could see a thing.

"Eri was not part of the deal." Aizawa confirmed, also walking up besides Recovery Girl.

Dabi made a 'tsk' sound. 'We told Shigaraki to be specific with his words, but no matter he'll be happy with just the bean sprout for now."

And with that he turned his back on them and walked inside. This was the ultimate sign of Dabi's unwavering confidence in his abilities- showing the enemy his back even with the possibility of an attack.

The villains that had collected around them began to yell as the small group followed the man inside. The inside of the school looked like a battlefield, windows were smashed and doors hung from their hinges. Sooth and blood covered the usually immaculately clean floors.

"Where are the students?" Commanded Aizawa.

"You are in no position to be asking for anything." Dabi paused, "I'm only here to clean up you false heroes, we've no interest in other departments."

"What did you do with them?" Aizawa repeated.

"Let's say they are on home arrest. After all they are our precious hostages, we need them to keep you fakes from doing anything too heroic."

"And what about the teachers and the others of the Hero Course?'

Dabi chose not to answer this but instead carelessly opened a set of doors that would usually lead to the cafeteria, this time it led to Hell.

About seventy or so bodies where tied in groups around the massive room, each guarded by the double number of villains. Most of the students, in an array of pajamas were silent, looking into the distance as if contemplating what they had done to find themselves in these situations, others were muttering to themselves, causing their guards to silence them with force but, seeing the small group of heroes enter initiated a vary of responses from the captives, most demanding why they had returned.

"Shit Face why did you do as these Shit Faces said!?" That fowl mouth could belong to only one person.

"Kacchan!" Yelled Deku, unable to hide his relief that his friend was relatively ok, dried blood caked the side of his temple and the tips of his hair were singed. On either side of the boy were the rest of class 1-A, all rather worse for wear and most seemed to have sustained a lot worse injuries than the other classes, probably from being the only lot awake at the time of the attack.

"Deku-kun!" yelled Uraraka, squirming against her bonds, she was fighting frantically, this had been all her fault, the League had used her specifically to bait them here, she might as well have invited them over.

Deku shot her a nervous smile, just glad to know she was ok after her encounter with Shigaraki. She looked battered and her clothes were singed but it looked like she hadn't sustained any other injuries.

"You know you were _this_ close to being late?" Called out a voice from the front. Right ahead, where usually the lunch buffet was, the teachers were individually tied and guarded, each one kept a safe distance away from the other, preventing them from even talking without the villains noticing. At the very front, being set on by 4 replicas of Twice, was the shriveled husk of the once great All Might, his face being pushed into the ground, barely able to see the group before him. However it was the man beside him that had spoken.

"I was already picking who I was going to kill first." Sighed Shigaraki, "But what did I expect from a bunch of wannabe heroes?"

Deku shot Aizawa a look, the teacher calmly nodded his head and the student took a few steps forward. Toga made an over eager move towards him, brandishing her knife but Shigaraki raised his hand to stop her.

"Shigaraki, I want to challenge you!" Declared Deku, earning a number of gasps from his classmates and laughter from the villains.

"Midoriya, you can't!" Choked out All Might.

"And why would I accept your little challenge?" Shigaraki tilted his head. "I've already won here."

"Well first off you don't want to look like you chickened out of this fight by refusing in front of your subordinates." The words came out easily, Aizawa had helped him prepare just the right thing to really provoke the older man. "Second you and I have a score to settle."

"Oh? Do we now?"

"Yes, you are All-for-One's successor as much as I am All Might's. Their battle in Kamino left no winner, it's our job to finish it, once and for all."

"Don't get cocky just because…" Bakugo began to yell but Deku, for once, yelled over him.

"So I repeat, I challenge you to finish the battle our predecessors couldn't."

There was a moment of silence, a very long time, so long that Deku began to doubt whether he and Aizawa had miscalculated the man, but then an evil, insane smile spread across the young man's pale face.

"I accept your challenge Midoriya Izuku! We fight until only one is left breathing."

**And that's another chapter wrapped! What do you guys think? Drop a review, I always love to hear from you guys and I'll try update ASAP. Thanks again for reading!- LunaPendragon**


	6. Challenge

"Sensei stop him!" Yelled Lida, his broken glasses askew, "You can't let him do this!"

"It's a suicide mission!" yelled Jirou.

"Have you lost it Deku?!" Yelled Kaminari.

"This is not an opponent you can defeat!" shouted Todoroki, louder than anyone had ever heard him yell before.

"DO YOU THINK A TURD LIKE YOU CAN BEAT HIM!?' Bakugo yelled, the loudest of the lot.

Yells and shrieks erupted from class 1-A as Midoriya, took one slow step after another towards Shigaraki.

"Remember, Midoriya," Whispered Aizawa, taking a few steps alongside him, "Do not injure yourself to the point of needing to be rescued yourself."

"I know Sensei but I think, right now, this is the only…"

Deku didn't even finish his sentence as he pushed his teacher to the side and kicked upwards, with inhuman speed, Shigaraki had covered the distance between them, his hands outstretched, ready for the kill.

"Too slow, hero." laughed Shigaraki, as Deku's kick caused him to stumble back but nothing else.

"Stay back!" Deku yelled at his comrades.

"Oh don't worry, we will make sure they don't do anything naughty." Chirped Toga, striding before the group, a knife in one hand, her needle in the other.

"You don't have time to worry about them!" cackled Shigaraki as he once again covered the distance between them with a blinding speed.

Green lightning cracked across Midoriya's legs as he dodged, trying to aim a kick at his chin. But with his abnormal speed he changed direction, almost grasping at the bare skin of his ankle. Kicking the air, Midorya twisted out of his reach, landing on a wall above, a small cluster of villains that began to boo at him. His breath was already coming out quick and uneven. He knew Shigaraki had been quick before, but this was truly unexpected.

"I'm not going to give you time to think!" Yelled Shigaraki grabbing something from his back pocket. Deku jumped into the air, barely dodging the bullet.

"Gun's aren't manly at all!" Accused Kirishima, as he tried to struggle but even as he tried to harden it did little damage to his restraints.

Deku twisted in the air again, subconsciously keeping One for All at 15% and focusing it on his feet.

"Delaware Full Crowl Air Force!" He yelled, causing a shockwave that sent everyone stumbling a few steps backwards. Shigaraki took a single step and steadied himself.

"You're going to need a lot more than that to beat me." Laughed the villain. Midoriya grunted, landing and jumping a safe distance away from him, making sure that everyone's attention was on him. He couldn't let them find out this was a fight for time, not to win.

He was fighting to give Hagakure enough time to execute the plan. On silent, bare feet she danced passed the villains, making sure each movement she made remained unnoticed. As far as the villains knew, she was among the spectators not prancing around.

Twice she had to make a rapid sidestep as villains made unexpected motions but very slowly she finally arrived at her incapicated class. Spinner and a handful of unknown villains were guarding them, but just as Midoriya had predicted, their full attention was on the fight. With invisible eyes, she saw her friends in clusters of 3 and 4, their feet tied to each other so they couldn't turn away from the person before them.

Carefully she pinpointed the person she had to talk to first to get their plan in motion.

She put an invisible hand on her mouth to stop the unsuspecting Momo from screaming and giving her away. "It's me, Hagakure!" She quickly whispered. The girl struggled for a moment, the buttons of her pyjamas had come undone revealing an uncomfortable spot of skin across her chest.

"Toru!?" She whispered in surprise. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous!"

"Don't worry, Midoriya has a plan to get us out of here but we need your help." The invisible girl explained.

"With my hands like this I can't use anything I Make!" She whispered, but Momo's uncharacteristic movement and mutters had caught the attention of the person tied in front of her.

"Hagakure?" Whispered Todoroki, squinting his eyes as if that would help him see the girl.

"Hush!" Hissed Momo, her eyes darting to the villains.

"Todoroki have you tried breaking your bonds?" Whispered Hagakure.

"Of course! But I can't seem to melt them and if I use my ice here I'll injure one of our classmates." Sighed Todoroki.

"Right." Murmured Hagakure, remembering the time he had frozen her bare feet to the ground, as she silently began inspecting Momo's restraints.

"If you could just get my hands free…" She began.

"That's going to be surprisingly easy!" Gasped the invisible girl, taking a closer look at the lock, it had a keyhole! "Can you make me a hair pin?'

"Are you going to pick the lock?" Enquired Momo, concentrating to make the object out of a sturdy metal form out of the back of her neck.

"Save you energy Momo, we are going to need you to make something big!" Whispered Hagakure, taking the hair pin and beginning to work on the lock.

"What do you want me to make?"

Toru answered her and Momo nodded her head. "I'd expect nothing else from Midoriya, but that's going to take some time, and I don't think I can make more than one at the moment."

"We thought that would be the case." Sighed Toru as she continued to work, " We are going to try to get as many people out of here as we can though!"

"Understood ." Whispered Momo, as she felt her cuffs fall off her sore wrists.

"Todoroki I'll free you next." Whispered Hagakure as she shuffled around Momo and began to work on Shoto.

"How much time will you need to make that?" She continued.

"It's not complex but with the size we need it will take some time. "

"You have until Midoriya's fight is over." Whispered Toru, "For better or worse."

"Then hurry and free the others!" Whispered Todoroki "I'll keep an eye on the villains while you work.".

"Start with Tanya and Ochako." Continued Momo, "We will need their Quirks if we want this thing to work."

"Got it." She said as Todoroki's cuffs came undone.

Toru turned her attention to the fight momentarily. It didn't really inspire confidence, Midoriya was jumping around the whole area, but with Shigaraki's Quirk he couldn't stay long enough near him to give him a decent kick.

"I'll try to be quick about it then." She said, as she made her way towards Lida who was the closest of the two.

Quickly and efficiently Toru released Lida and Uraraka, explaining their roles in Deku's plan, but from the jeers and laughter erupting from the villains, Toru doubted that Midoriya could keep up this game of cat and mouse for much longer. With so many people in such close vicinity, he couldn't use One for All at its full destructive power. His opponent had no such restraints.

Toru shook her head, she had to free as many of her classmates as she could without being noticed, if they could increase the numbers on their side, even by a bit, it could turn the tables on their situation.

What no one had counted on was Ochako's reaction. Toru had already turned her attention to Mina, who was tied up beside her when a particularly loud crash caught her attention. Deku was in a human sized dent in the wall, struggling to free himself as Shigaraki made slow progress towards him, taunting him as he walked. Orarako had no idea if maybe he'd had help from one of the spectators or if he had come this close to beating Midoriya on his own achievement but what she did know was that that outstretched hand meant certain death for her friend.

Why weren't the pros doing anything? Why did they simply stand aside as Deku, step by step, came closer to death? Why did't Aiwaza erase his Quirk? Or Ectoplasm send out his clones? Was this all for the sake of the plan? What would be the point if Deku got killed before that!?

Orarako's legs began to move on their own, her legs moving one after the other past the distracted guards. There were yells of surprise as they tried to grab at her, but the surge of adrenaline made her movements quicker, her responses more accurate.

"Uraraka…" Midoriya coughed, as the girl came to a halt between him and the advancing villain. Even at this distance Deku's injuries looked alot worse, and that just fueled her frustration and anger.

"Oh how sweet, your girlfriend decided to join us in the game." Laughed Shigaraki but Orako didn't grace him with a comment, instead she lowered her center of gravity and lifted both her arms in the manner Gunhead had thought her, ready for a fight.

However, whatever the outcome would have been would remain a mystery as another interruption fell through the roof in a hot, fiery mess. The audience was washed in dust and hot air and in bruning inferno a body illuminated the scene.

"Endeavor!" Cried out Todoroki in surprise as the dust cleared to reveal his father.

"This ends here." The hero growled as a handful of heroes jumped in from the hole he had made, in a much less spectacular manner. There was a cheer from students, reinforcements had arrived!

**Hi! So it's been a while since I last updated, university's been kinda of a mess and with exams in a month I don't see it getting any calmer but I'm going to try make use of this lockdown and continue this story. Thanks so much for reading and feel free to drop a review! Stay safe- Luna Pendragon**


End file.
